The Internet, particularly WWW (World Wide Web) thereof, has known a rapid, spectacular development in recent years. WWW is used to provide a variety of multimedia services including voice, graphics, dynamic images, etc. in addition to a conventional e-mail service. Thus, a substantial amount of data is accompanied with the multimedia services. Hence, various network communication products having high performance are commercially available in which wireless communication products are the most popular ones among the market.
For designing and producing quality wireless communication products and ensuring that bandwidth occupied by the communication product is complied with the specifications, typically, an employee of a wireless communication product manufacturing company may measure power of a wireless communication product to be finished and calibrate the same, thereby ensuring that all products are defect free for complying with the specifications. For achieving this purpose, manufacturers of the art have to invest much money for establishing a power test station having a dedicate power meter in each assembly line. The power meter is responsible for measuring power of a wireless communication product to be finished and calibrating the same.
Typically, a power meter for measuring power may cost more than US$15,000. As such, the establishment of a number of power test stations in several assembly lines may cost at least US$ 300,000. This will inevitably greatly increase the cost of the establishment of assembly lines. Hence, many not so rich enterprises hesitate to invest the same for expansion. This has the drawback of delaying the normal delivery time if orders more than the normal production are received unexpectedly since all available assembly lines are full. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.